neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Neptune/U: Action Unleashed
Neptune is Planeptune's CPU. An optimistic and fun-loving girl. Her soul for joking around is never forgotten, even during serious discussions. Profile Neptune Neptune is the human form of the CPU Purple Heart. She is often considered to be energetic and dorky. Her favorite food is custard pudding and she loves playing video games. While she enjoys playing all games, she especially loves retro video games. Appearance Her apparel consists of a choker around her neck with a light blue D-pad symbol on it and short-sleeved mini hoodie with blue and purple lining around the sleeves and the hood. The hoodie is closed by a button emblem with a large N in the middle and has two strings that look like controller plugs. Underneath she wears a dark purple dress lined with light purple which zips up from the front and has pockets on both sides along with white lining along the bottom. Her socks are light blue and white striped thigh high socks with frills at the tops and her shoes are purple and blue with an N on them. Personality She is a happy, excitable girl with a very strong sense of justice. Her ditzy personality causes her to be very careless at times which can either help her or land her into serious trouble. She makes friends rather easily due to her friendly nature and often gives them cute nicknames. People admire her optimistic outlook and confidence. She never gives up or backs down when the going gets tough and she makes sure to see her objective through to the very end. Purple Heart Purple Heart is the goddess form of Neptune. She is considered to be cool, collected, just, and overall much more mature in comparison to her human form. While the personality and appearance change is major between the two forms, she still retains some aspects of her human form albeit to a lesser extent. Appearance Purple Heart has long purple hair in twin tails that almost reaches her feet and bright blue eyes with white pupils in the shape of power signs. She wears black hair clips with glowing blue D-Pad shapes on them, and a black body suit that exposes her chest somewhat. Both of the bodysuit's shoulder areas contain a white outlined D-pad symbol and the arm areas contain purple along the sides while the front of the bodysuit also contains purple areas near the bottom. On the breast areas you can see a single purple strip. Purple Heart's leg-wear seems as though it is the same as her human forms only it appears as black boots with purple tips instead. Personality Purple Heart is a serious and mature person. She's often calm and rarely changes facial expressions. She is a very observant and intelligent female, thinking in a rational matter most of the time. She is the complete opposite of her human form in many aspects but her strong sense of justice and confidence remains unchanged. It can be said that Purple Heart is a bit arrogant, having a strong confidence in her abilities and believing that no one can defeat her. Despite her change in personality, there are times that where Purple Heart acts slightly like her human form. Relationships Story Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Lowee No Totemo Samuii-Bi Moshimo Totsuzen Neptune To Rom Ga Shimai Ni Nattachi CD Gameplay Neptune is, much like her RPG incarnations, a melee oriented character specializing in two handed swords. She is not very vulnerable from the front while attacking, but the spin attack at the end of her melee combos leaves her briefly vulnerable from behind. She is somewhat vulnerable to flanking attacks from both sides during her melee attacks. She is balanced in most respects, though is lacking in long range combat attacks aside from a few of her special moves. In HDD mode her melee capabilities are even better, and her ability defend from the front and sides improves due to the faster pace of her sword swings, lacking much of the windup animation her non HDD form has. Equipment Weapons Hair Styles Neptune Purple Heart Costumes Neptune Purple Heart Command List Neptune Ground Combo Aerial Combo Purple Heart Ground Combo Aerial Combo Skills Musical Themes Audio samples do not work on iPad or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Videos Gameplay Sample= Quotes Navigation Category:Neptune Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia U Characters